


20 Words or less

by Ynnep48



Category: One Punch Man
Genre: 20 minute fic, Canon Universe, Cute, One Punch Man - Freeform, Platonic Soulmates, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Vague relationship, romantic undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynnep48/pseuds/Ynnep48
Summary: Genos asks Saitama a question.





	

 

Another gloomy Sunday evening in City Z. Our heroes are watching rain pour down from their balcony. The C Rank Superhero known as Saitama seemed to have a more distant stare than usual. His disciple, Genos the Cyborg, observed his master with a question on his mind.

 

“Sensei?”

 

There was no response so he repeated himself until there was.

 

“Whaaaaaat?” Saitama droned, heading back inside and taking a seat on the floor.

 

“Forgive me for asking this but...have you ever-” He paused to think of a way to phrase this. “Seen someone?”

 

“Seen someone?” The bald man's face when blank for a moment. “Like...dating?”

 

Embarrassed at his own bad phrasing, Genos corrected himself and his master. “No. I mean, like a therapist or doctor?” If he could still sweat, he would be. “For um, this?”

 

“A therapist? For what?” It took a minute but it hit him. “Oh...Ohhhh....oh. Damn.” Saitama yawned, lying on his back. “Oh...that obvious, huh?”

 

“I noticed it from fairly early on, Sensei.”

 

There was silence for far to long after that. Soon as Genos was starting to wish he could retract his question, Saitama began to speak. His voice was as clear and apathetic as always but still had Genos hanging on every word.

 

“Have I ever thought of seeing a therapist? Yeah, a while back when I was going through all that job hunting crap and was bouncing between being unemployed or working asinine jobs. I was pretty low for a while. Nihilistic, depressed...even a little suicidal at points.” He jolted up. “But right when I was about to give up, the day that changed everything happened. I got my powers, started training every day.” A smile grew on his face. “I had a purpose again. Sure, those feelings would always come back or just be there but I took life one day at a time. One squat at a time. One kilometer. One punch. Even when all my hair fell out, I soldiered on. Becoming stronger and becoming a real superhero drove me forward.” That beautiful smile faded once again. “But then I got too strong. Soon, I was was right back to being a lonely, unemployed loser again. This strength did nothing for me. Those same old feelings came back.”

 

This was the most Genos had ever heard his master speak at once and every word was breaking his burning, metal heart.

 

“Sensei...”

 

A prideful gaze overcame his eyes. Magnificent hope, stemming from deep in his soul. “I started dreaming of finding a challenge again. Dreaming that I could **FEEL** anything, something. That I had a reason to live again. These dreams were so real and in them, I was so happy.” A sigh escaped his lips. “But they were always just dreams.”

 

Genos was as a loss for words. He had known there was pain in his master's heart for so long. However, he never imagined this much lied beneath the surface. The whole while, the cyborg was scribbling this in his stupid note book. What could he even possibly be writing down?

 

“In fact, I was about to just quit. Until something else happened that gave me the strength to keep going.”

 

“W-what was it, Sensei?”

 

“Do I have to spell it out? Meeting you, Genos.” There was almost offense in his tone but that faded to fondness. “I never had any friends. Let alone a person that actually freaking believed in me. Meeting you let me know that no matter how much I doubted myself, you had faith in me. Like the best dog ever.” An impish grin. “Just kidding about that last part.” He groaned, rubbing his face. “I can't believe I rambled like that. Sorry about that.” His hand came up with his fingers extended. “I'm going to say all that again in twenty words or less.”

 

The Cyborg Prince was all ears and ready to take notes as his master counted each word. All the while, his mind was still trying to process what he just heard.

 

“No. I've considered seeing a therapist in the past. I do not need one anyone. I have you now.” A proud nod finished his statement.

 

So man thoughts were racing through the young cyborg's processors. He was his master's reason to live? His only friend? Just knowing that he meant that much to Saitama, was enough to fill yet another big hole in his chest. The faint sound of his cooling systems kicking on filled the silence. There was so much he could say to Saitama right now. Unfortunately, nothing good came to mind.

 

“That was 21 words, Sensei.”

 

“Nope. I used a contraction.”

 

“Oh. Very cleaver, Sensei.”

 

“I know. How about go to the night market? I think the rain has stopped.”

 

“I'll print out some coupons.”

 

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this have probably been done too death and far better but I felt like writing a 20 minute fic before bed. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
